capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is a main character from the Dead Rising series of survival horror games. He is the protagonist of Dead Rising 2 and its DLC episodes Case Zero and Case West. He also appears as a psychopath in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (a non-canon reimagining of Dead Rising 2 with original Dead Rising protagonist Frank West as the protagonist) and as a supporting character in Dead Rising 3. Like Frank, he creates combo weapons to fend off the undead. He is a former national motocross champion who is caught in the middle of the zombie attack. His wife is killed and his daughter Katey Greene is attacked, forcing him to raise large amounts of cash to pay for his daughter's illness. He is voiced by Peter Flemming. Story ''Case Zero'' The DLC episode is set two years after Dead Rising and three years before Dead Rising 2. The Greenes were in Las Vegas, attending a motocross event when the city was overrun by the infected. During the outbreak, Chuck lost his wife to infection. She was zombified and infected their daughter Katey through a bite. Chuck had to now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. ''Dead Rising 2 A single father, Chuck dotes on his daughter Katey whom he will do anything for, since the loss of her mother in the Vegas outbreak. He is an occasional gambler and is in Fortune City during the recent zombie outbreak with his daughter, who he will go to great lengths in order to protect. He is a participant of Terror is Reality and competes during the game so he can buy Zombrex. It can be seen in the "Official Captivate Trailer" that Chuck is most likely sponsored by Zombrex as it is labeled on his motorcycle. According to a news report by Rebecca Chang, apparently someone impersonating Chuck caused the zombie outbreak in the Fortune City arena and the blame falls on him, as well as the CURE protest group. ''Case West Taking off from where Dead Rising 2 ended, Chuck is being attacked by an undead Tyrone King in the emergency shelter's elevator. Luckily, Frank West saves Chuck's life by bashing in Tyrone's head with a baseball bat. After Frank reveals that he was going to meet up with Rebecca Chang to investigate Phenotrans, Chuck breaks the news that Rebecca was murdered and ends up accompanying him to the Phenotrans Facility west of the city, where Frank's source is situated, to help bring down Phenotrans after they wrongly-accused Chuck as the perpetrator behind the Fortune City outbreak. At the facility, they cut the power and begin to gather evidence while trying to find Frank's contact. However, the zombified tourists and resort workers from Fortune City that were harvested by Phenotrans and brought to the facility were released from their holding pens, creating an outbreak. They used the confusion to evade security personnel but still managed to rescue trapped scientists and researchers. Eventually, they learn that the Zombrex drug is actually not synthetic, that it is still made from Queens and Phenotrans have been using inmates, homeless people, and kidnapping others, turning them into zombies, and using them to manufacture Zombrex. After a confrontation with Marian Mallon and fighting Harjit Singh, they learn that Phenotrans has a cure but has withheld from releasing it to the public. Dr. Mallon then flees the facility, with a captured Isabela Keyes, and initiates the self-destruction of the facility. Chuck and Frank escape the facility unharmed, but vow to rescue Isabela and bring down Phenotrans, though unfortunately their hard evidence was lost in the facility's destruction. ''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record '''Note': It should be noted that this alternate storyline is not considered canon. Chuck returns in a what-if scenario on what if Frank West was the hero of the Fortune City Outbreak. Falling on hard times, he's taken on shabby, long hair and a deeper 5 o'clock shadow. Chuck has turned into a psychopath, after his daughter Katey's unexplained demise during the outbreak. Evidence of this is the doll strapped to the back of Chuck (Which resembles Katey) a discarded kid's backpack in the Green Room of the Arena, and Chuck seemingly talks to Katey as though she's with him. He makes a few comments about the zombies, remarking that: "they're annoying, sure, but they're easy to kill...kinda...kinda fun even". He appears in the mission "People Like Us". After Frank defeats him, Chuck is flung from his bike and lands on the ground. He goes over to check on "Katey" even though she is just a head with her body a few feet away from Chuck. He is then shown to talk to Katey saying everything is going to be fine. He then is seen supposedly dying as Frank turns around and grabs the Combo Bay Key. Frank turns back to Chuck only to discover that his body isn't there. Whether Chuck somehow escaped or crawled away and died is unknown. Chuck is also the partner in the player uses Co-op gameplay. ''Dead Rising 3 Two years prior to ''Dead Rising 3 (which takes place ten years after Dead Rising 2), Chuck had been suffering from stress after constantly having to look for more Zombrex for Katey. Chuck chose a life of crime and became a major mob boss. He used his status as a way to gain access to Zombrex. Katey decided to run away, believing herself as a burden towards her father after seeing Chuck becoming stressed from all the work he has been doing. Chuck began to ruthlessly search for his daughter after her disappearance. Luckily, Chuck was able to have someone to help search for his daughter; that man being Gary. After being informed of Katey's whereabouts, Chuck heads to Los Perdidos, only to find the city in a middle of a zombie outbreak. Days later, Chuck, with the help of Gary, finds Katey, only to see her kissing a mechanic, Nick Ramos, and using her middle name as an identity. Although wary of Nick Ramos at first, Chuck warms up to him after they team up to stop Gen. John Hemlock. He also appears to accept the romantic connection between Nick and his daughter fairly quickly, but also reinforces the fact that her name is not Annie and he doesn't like her to be called that. Downloadable Skill Packs * Psycho - Wearing this special costume gives Chuck the abilites of a deranged homicidal psychopath, which is quite handy if players are surrounded by a horde of zombies. Chuck's costume affords him better resistance to damage due to his deranged state, stronger attacks with some classic killing implements such as the chef knife and chainsaw, as well as new attacks for weapons including the machete, mining pick and meat cleaver. * Sports Fan - By wearing this costume, Chuck is able to drink as much alcohol as he wants without getting sick, gain more health from food and win more when gambling. Also, attacks with sports-related items such as footballs and soccer balls become more powerful. * Ninja - When Chuck wears this outfit, he will be harder to grapple and can move through crowds of zombies easier. He will also gain new sword attacks, and throwing weapons (plates, nails, CDs, etc.) fly farther and do more damage. * Soldier of Fortune - With the soldier costume, players get double their ammo, increased shooting accuracy, more firepower and increased headshot accuracy. Chuck will also have a new special attack when using automatic weapons, spraying zombies with a hail of bullets. Players can mix and match the packs they have downloaded (ex. select the Ninja shoes, Sports Fan hat, Psycho jacket and Soldier of Fortune trousers) to get all the abilities each pack offers and create the ultimate combination. Trivia * Chuck's signature weapon appears to be the Paddlesaw (a double-ended kayak paddle with chainsaws duct-taped to each end). *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chuck's color scheme is used as an alternative color scheme for Frank West and Chris Redfield. Chuck also appears as a card in the Heroes & Heralds mode. * The main sponsor on his jacket, Ijiek Racing, is a reference to Dead Rising creator Keiji Inafune ("Ijiek" is "Keiji" spelled backwards). In the concept art below, "Keiji" is not yet spelled backwards. See also *Chuck's combo weapons Gallery For more of this character, see their gallery. Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Dead Rising Bosses Category:Horror Game Characters